Nuestro cielo
by Blanche Grandchester Andley
Summary: Continuación del minific "Siempre a tu lado". Una verdad que parecía una mentira. Una boda que marcará el inicio de un nuevo camino. Un nacimiento que cambiará la vida de más de uno. Candy y Terry estarán juntos y esta vez, ya nada ni nadie podrá separarlos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Muchas personas me pidieron que escribiera una continuación, así que aquí la traigo. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Summary: Continuación del minific "Siempre a tu lado". Una verdad que parecía una mentira. Una boda que marcará el inicio de un nuevo camino. Un nacimiento que cambiará la vida de más de uno. Candy y Terry estarán juntos y esta vez, ya nada ni nadie podrá separarlos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**El beso**

Candy miró el mar. Aparecía tan sereno como se describía en los libros. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, recordando los últimos días pasados como un sueño.

Terry y ella habían estado juntos durante aquella semana que llevaban navegando. Había sido tan maravilloso como Candy nunca habría imaginado que sería. Terry los inscribió en el barco como "una pareja de recién casados en su Luna de Miel". Por ello, todos se referían a ellos dos como "el señor y la señora Grandchester". Terry le comentó que a esas alturas su madre ya habría recibido la carta de su padre, por lo que era seguro que los esperaría en el puerto. Candy se sintió muy feliz al escucharlo. Ella en verdad quería volver a ver a Eleanor, y estaba segura de que ella estaría encantada cuando se enterara de que Candy y Terry estaban prometidos.

"Si tan sólo tuviera un anillo, el compromiso sería oficial", pensó con cierta melancolía. Pero aunque Terry y ella volvían a América, a casa, aún había un tema del que no habían hablado: el beso en Escocia. Una vez Candy intentó tocar el tema, pues (aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo en voz alta) Candy estaba deseando repetirlo.

- ¿Pensando en mi, pecosa? -se burló una voz a sus espaldas-. Vaya, no llevamos ni una semana de novios y ya te traigo loca. ¿Quién lo diría? -bromeó.

- ¡Ay, Terry! -gritó Candy, enojada.

- No te enfades pecosa, sabes que te quiero -dijo Terry, besándola en la mejilla. Candy hubiera preferido que lo hiciera en los labios, pero se negaba a declararlo en voz alta.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Candy? -le preguntó Terry, al verla pensativa.

- Terry... quisiera hablar sobre... sobre lo sucedido en Escocia -murmuró Candy, sonrojándose hasta los mismos ricitos de la frente.

Terry se quedó petrificado al escucharla. Era cierto que él había intentado en ciertas ocasiones hablar con Candy acerca de ese tema, pero no se había atrevido hasta entonces.

- Pecosa... -susurró tiernamente, acariciando su mejilla-, yo también he querido hablar contigo acerca de eso, pero no había tenido el valor suficiente.

- Terry... -dijo ella, asombrada ante lo tierno que se mostraba Terry con ella.

- Escucha, Candy -dijo Terry, sorprendentemente serio-, yo era un chico arrogante y tonto en ese momento. Estaba seguro de que tú me aceptarías, y entonces... no pude más. Quería decirte cuando te amaba en ese momento con ese beso, pero tú me diste la bofetada y yo te la devolví -murmuró acariciando las suaves mejillas de Candy, que estaban rojas de vergüenza-. No tienes idea de cuanto he lamentado eso. Eres un ángel, Candy, y a los ángeles no se les golpea.

Candy lo miró, con los ojos brillantes. ¡Ángel! ¡Terry le había dicho ángel! En su vida nadie le había dicho algo tan dulce, ni siquiera Anthony. Candy sintió una punzada de nostalgia al recordar a Anthony y cierta culpabilidad ante el hecho de que estuviera allí con Terry, pero luego pensó que Anthony querría que siguiera con su vida, y debía hacerlo. Amaba a Terry como nunca antes había amado a nadie más, de eso Candy estaba segura, y quería casarse con él. Candy suspiró, sintiendo como Terry le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en ese momento, pero poco a poco sus rostros fueron acercándose hasta el punto en el que Candy podía sentir el cálido aliento de Terry y el dulce aroma a canela que su cuerpo desprendía.

- Bésame Terry, por favor -susurró. No necesitó repetírselo dos veces. Lentamente, Terry fue acercando su rostro al de Candy. Podía sentir su aliento y el fragante aroma a vainilla que desprendía. Poco a poco, ambos fueron cerrando los ojos, y antes de que ninguno de los dos se sintiera preparado, sus labios se rozaron suavemente. Una oleada eléctrica recorrió los cuerpos de ambos ante aquel simple roce. Poco a poco ambos fueron dejando a un lado la timidez. Era un beso dulce y suave, en el cual ambos se transmitían todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, pero al poco tiempo fue tornándose apasionado. Con su lengua Terry delineó los labios de Candy, que tenían un dulce sabor a fresa, Candy entreabrió sus labios dándole paso, entonces las lenguas de ambos se unieron en una apasionada danza llena de éxtasis. Terry se aferró con fuerza a la delgada cintura, y los brazos de Candy se colocaron alrededor del cuello de Terry, pegando aún más sus cuerpos. ¿Cuánto tiempo duró aquel beso? Ni Candy ni Terry lo sabían. Tras lo que pareciendo minutos, horas, o tal vez varios días de fulgurante sol, Candy y Terry se separaron. Candy siguió con los ojos cerrados, Terry aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Pero finalmente se recuperó y le dijo pícaramente:

- Wow, pecosa, pero... ¿dónde aprendiste a besar así?

- ¡Terry! -gritó Candy, totalmente escandalizada y toda sonrojada. Terry se echó a reír, mientras a lo lejos, dos mujeres sonreían tiernamente viéndolos.

- Señor, haga usted que ambos sean eternamente felices -musitó una, mientras ambas se encaminaban dentro. Candy y Terry entraron en su camarote. Habían ordenado dos camas individuales, y aunque estaban sorprendidos por semejante pedido, ninguno de los criados se atrevió a desobedecer. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta la mirada de advertencia que Terry les había lanzado. Candy se acostó en su cama, sonriente, mientras pensaba en lo primero que Terry y ella harían cuando llegaran.

- ¿Terry?

- Dime pecosa.

- ¿Qué crees que hará tu madre cuando nos reciba? -le preguntó, sentándose al borde de la cama.

- Probablemente nos ofrecerá hospedarnos con ella mientras yo encuentro un trabajo decente en alguna compañía teatral -dijo Terry con un profundo bostezo. Candy rió.

- Si, supongo que si. Tu madre siempre ha sido muy amable y no dudo que lo hará.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada entonces. Pusieron en práctica la sugerencia hecha por Candy los primeros días en el barco: aunque lo hacía de mala gana, Terry se daba la vuelta y Candy se quitaba la ropa y se puso su pijama con un ojo en su ropa y el otro en Terry, para ver que no hiciera "trampa". Luego hicieron lo mismo, solo que con Terry. Luego ambos se acostaron y durmieron, soñando, cada uno por su lado, con su vida ideal.


	2. Chapter 2

**No me maten! Pero últimamente la imaginación me traiciona y no pude escribir hasta ahorita D: Pero en fin, espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado y recuerden sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo ;) Recibo de todo: quejas, sugerencias y hasta jitomatazos virtuales... Y sin más, ¡disfruten!**

**Summary: Continuación del minific "Siempre a tu lado". Una verdad que parecía una mentira. Una boda que marcará el inicio de un nuevo camino. Un nacimiento que cambiará la vida de más de uno. Candy y Terry estarán juntos y esta vez, ya nada ni nadie podrá separarlos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Casa**

Eleanor sorbió un poco de su taza de té al tiempo que releía, por milésima vez esa semana, la carta que le había llegado desde Inglaterra. Estaba pensativa, todo para ella había pasado muy rápido y, sin embargo, se sentía inmensamente feliz. No encontraba palabras para expresar su alegría ante la inminente llegada de Terry. Sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que tomaba una galleta y la mordisqueaba sonriente. Había ya leído y releído tantas veces la carta enviada por Richard, que estaba segura que las palabras quedarían vivas en su memoria, muchos años después, cuando fuera ya una venerable anciana sorda de cabellos blancos.

**_Querida Eleanor:_**

_No encuentro palabras para expresarte el profundo arrepentimiento del que cada noche padezco, pero ahora estoy decidido a hacer las cosas bien. Sé que tú nunca podrás perdonarme por lo que te hice, pero sé que eres bondadosa por naturaleza y confío en que algún día lograré hacerte ver mi dolor. Sin embargo, me temo que ésta carta no será suficiente para expresarte mi sufrimiento, por lo que me limitaré a rebajarme a la razón por la cual te envío ésta carta: dentro de poco, nuestro hijo contraerá matrimonio y, como la guerra se acerca y temo que algo malo pueda pasar antes de tiempo, te lo envío. Cuida de él mientras yo no pueda hacerlo, Ellie, pues partiré a la guerra aluchar como mis antepasados. De vez en cuando deberás enviarme una carta para informarme de los progresos de Terry y su prometida. Si, Eleanor, haz leído bien. Hace poco ha sucedido algo que sé que te hará saltar de felicidad: nuestro Terry se convierte rápidamente en hombre, y recientemente se ha comprometido con la señorita Candice Andley. He dado mi consentimiento para el matrimonio, pero necesito tu ayuda, pues la familia de la señorita Andley aún no sabe del compromiso y ambos jóvenes se han fugado de casa para poder cumplir sus sueños._

_Por todo esto te ruego de todo corazón, Ellie, que les brindes un hogar y la ayuda económica necesaria para que puedan vivir tranquilamente en América hasta que Terry encuentre un trabajo estable con el cual mantener a su prometida. Ayudalos cuanto puedas, Eleanor, pues confío en ti y sé que Terry y la señorita Andley se aman, por lo que tengo la esperanza de que casen antes de que termine el año. Debo irme, pero se despide con un saludo respetuoso tu afectísimo_

__**_Richard_**

Eleanor suspiró tiernamente a la vez que depositaba el perfumado sobre en la mesita que tenía enfrente. Desde luego que los ayudaría. Amaba a Terry, y haría cualquier cosa por él sin importar las peleas del pasado. Ella ya sabía desde antes que Terry amaba el teatro, y podía recomendarle varios con los cuales establecerse. Además, una vez que llegaran Eleanor podía ayurlos a él y a su prometida a ver diferentes casas para decidir en cual querían vivir. Eleanor sonrió emocionadísima. ¡Cuán feliz se puso cuando se enteró del próximo enlace de Candy y Terry! Desde que leyó la carta estaba muerta de nervios, preguntándose cuando llegarían, pero claro que ya lo había dispuesto todo a su manera: había preparado ya dos habitaciones para Candy y Terry, y estaba decidida a ayudarlos con los preparativos de la boda. Había soñado con ese día durante mucho tiempo y ahora, por fin, iba a hacerse realidad. Sin más, Eleanor tomó la carta y la volvió a leer, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, por milésima primera vez aquella semana, la carta de Inglaterra mientras soñaba con que Terry estaría ya pronto de regreso en casa...

Estaba pensando en eso cuando el inesperado sonido del timbre la hizo sobresaltarse.

- No te preocupes, Mary, yo abriré -dijo a la criada, que en aquellos momentos se acercaba a la puerta para recibir a los inesperados invitados.

Eleanor se arregló un poco el cabello, que se le había desordenado un poco por estar tanto tiempo recostada, se desperezó ligeramente y acto seguido se acercó a la puerta para recibir a cualquiera que estuviera en el umbral. Pero apenas y lo abrió, se quedó paralizada, pues frente a ella había dos sonrientes personas que de verdad no se esperaba. Ese hecho la hizo exclamar:

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!

- ¿Pecosa? -la voz de Terry la hizo sobresaltarse. Candy se levantó y se desperezó de una manera que escandalizaría a la tía abuela Elroy. Terry sonrió pícaramente al verla. Candy, al darse cuenta de que Terry la miraba, se ruborizó pero no dijo nada más. Sin embargo, pudo darse cuenta de que la fresca brisa marítima que había aspirado en los últimos días se entrelazaba con aromas totalmente diferentes.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Terry? -preguntó Candy confundida-. El aire ya no huele como antes, y tengo la extraña sensación de que el barco se está moviendo mucho más lento de lo usual.

- Eso es porque ya llegamos, Candy -dijo Terry divertidísimo. Candy abrió la boca, atónita, sin poder articular palabras durante unos instantes. Rápidamente miró por la ventana y lo vio: enormes calles atestadas de tiendas, gente de pie en un pequeño muelle saludando a los seres queridos con la mano, había de todo. Desde coloridos escaparates de tiendas de ropa, a enormes sombreros con lazos colgantes para las damas, y trajes negros y elegantes para los hombres. Si, era verdad: habían llegado a América. Al fin, estaban en casa.

- ¿Bajamos ya, pecosa, o quieres seguir admirando el paisaje? -dijo Terry burlonamente.

- ¡Uy, Terry! ¡Tú si sabes como poner nerviosa a cualquiera! -lo regañó Candy, al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto de la cama y empezaba a buscar su vestido a tientas en el armario, hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

- Pero así me quieres -dijo Terry, dándose la vuelta. Candy no pudo rebatir eso, por lo que limitó a ponerse su sencillo vestido que había llevado puesto cuando Terry y ella partieron de Europa. Una vez y hubieron preparado todo, salieron corriendo hacia la plataforma sobre la que tenían que pasar para llegar a tierra. Candy estaba emocionadísima, y Terry también. Ambos se sentían nerviosos y felices por estar al fin en donde, para ellos, estaba su hogar.

- Vamos, Candy, hay que ir a avisarle a Eleanor que ya hemos llegado -dijo Terry riendo. Candy también rió, y ambos jóvenes se encaminaron, firmemente tomados del brazo, hacia la mansión Baker. Una vez que llegaron, Candy contempló aquel lugar que sería su hogar durante un tiempo: una casa grande, de dos o tres pisos, con las finas paredes de mármol blancas y numerosos balcones con enredaderas de flores aromáticas a su alrededor, una puerta de fino roble, un enorme jardín con todo tipo de plantas vistosas y delicadas, en el cual florecían madreselvas, rosas y árboles frutales, techo inclinado de piedra rojiza y un amplio patio trasero en el cual podía hacer lo que le plazca. Candy sonrió al ver aquella maravillosa mansión, mientras Terry y ella se encaminaban hacia la puerta delantera. Terry miró de reojo a Candy, la cual comprendió su mirada y asintió con la cabeza, tomó aire y finalmente tocó el timbre. Rápido sonó la melodiosa voz de Eleanor diciendo "No te preocupes, Mary. yo abriré" y entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par. En el umbral apareció Eleanor, con el cabello suelto y una bata rosa, mirando a los dos con expresión atónita.

- ¿Qué tal, madre? -saludó afablemente Terry. Aquellas fueron las palabras mágicas. Eleanor empezó a llorar, abalanzándose sobre su hijo. Al verlos, Candy tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaba interrumpiendo algo muy íntimo, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada Eleanor ya la estaba abrazando.

- ¡Oh, querida! ¡Felicidades, muchas felicidades! -exclamaba radiante de alegría. Candy sonrió abiertamente, al tiempo que Eleanor la besaba en la mejilla y los invitaba a pasar. Ambos jóvenes entraron, y Candy descubrió que la asa era tan elegante como parecía por fuera. Eleanor les sirvió té y les mostró sus habitaciones, y en ese momento, por segunda vez aquel día, Candy tuvo la sensación de que estaba por fin en casa.

* * *

**Si, lo sé, me quedó un poco cortito pero tomen en cuenta que lo escribí como a las dos de la mañana y me caía de sueño D: Pero me desvelé por ustedes, y espero que el cap haya valido la pena ^^ Publicaré en cuanto pueda el tercer capítulo, en el por fin aparecerán nuestros queridos Cornwell, Annie y Patty, y los odiosos Leegan, y sus reacciones ante la noticia de que Candy y Terry se... emmm... ¿fugaron? xD. En fin, espero sus reviews que tanto me ayudan a continuar y, sin más, ¡hasta el próximo cap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí estoy yo, la desaparecida (?). Éste capítulo se me ocurrió recién ayer, pero como casi era de madrugada no pudo publicarlo ^^ En fin, ¡espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten y que les guste leerla tanto como a mi escribirla!**

**Summary: Continuación del minific "Siempre a tu lado". Una verdad que parecía una mentira. Una boda que marcará el inicio de un nuevo camino. Un nacimiento que cambiará la vida de más de uno. Candy y Terry estarán juntos y esta vez, ya nada ni nadie podrá separarlos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Al otro lado del Atlántico**

- ¿¡Que hicieron qué!?

El grito de Archie Cornwell era tan fuerte que incluso algunos países vecinos pudieron haberlo oído. Se encontraba en los jardines, no los de la cárcel (la tan cariñosa manera en que los primos Andley llaman al Real Colegio San Pablo), sino en los jardines de la mansión Andley en Londres. Neil Leegan estaba frente a él, sonriendo maliciosamente, tras haberle dado la noticia a Archie.

- Lo que oyes. La huérfana se fugó con el bastardo pero... ¿Por qué te quejas? ¡Si hacen una buena pareja! -se burló Neil. Archie estaba blanco.

- ¿Stear ya lo sabe? -murmuró.

- No, él no. Es un secreto a voces en el San Pablo -explicó Neil, divertidísimo-. Me sorprende que no te hayas enterado, de hecho. Luisa Smith, la amiga de Eliza, oyó a la Hermana Gray diciendo que se habían fugado. Al parecer el Duque de Grandchester, el padre de Terrence, los ayudó y se lo dijo a la Hermana Gray para que no se molestase en buscarlos. Se han ido a América, creo. Luisa oyó como la Hermana Gray le decía a la Hermana Margaret que se habían ido a Nueva York con la madre de Terrence, que al parecer está viviendo allí- concluyó sonriente. Archie no pudo escuchar más, porque salió disparado como una flecha hacia la mansión en busca de Stear. Lo encontró en la sala de estar, enfrascado en un nuevo invento. A su lado estaba Eliza, a juzgar por la cara que traía aún no se enteraba de la noticia. Archie se dio entonces cuenta de que la noticia de que Candy y Terry se habían fugado sería un duro golpe para ella, y entonces decidió cobrarle la revancha. Se acercó a Stear, que en aquellos momentos salía al jardín, y le refirió, punto por punto, todo lo que Neil le había contado, con la voz más alta que podía. Cuando llegó a la parte en que se mencionaba a Terry, Eliza se sintió interesada y se acercó para oír mejor. La expresión de su rostro en aquellos momentos era digna de inmortalizar en una fotografía. El horror, la furia, la desesperación, todo en un solo rostro. Stear, aunque estaba sencillamente atónito, al igual que Archie estaba que no se podía aguantar la risa. Eliza entonces salió enfurecida, tal vez en busca de Neil, y por primera vez tanto Archie como Stear lo compadecieron.

- Pero... ¿Tú crees que es verdad lo que dice Neil, Archie? -preguntó Stear nervioso.

- Segurísimo, porque estaba igual que nosotros con Eliza: muerto de risa, así que creo que es verdad.

- Pero, Archie... Si la tía abuela descubre que Candy se ha fugado con Terry, ¡cancelará su adopción! -exclamó Stear. Archie frunció en entrecejo, esta vez preocupado-. Por ahora se ha creído que Candy estaba enferma, nada de cuidado, pero que no podía salir y la hemos mantenido alejada de Neil y Eliza. Incluso amenazamos a Neil para que no le diga nada. Pero no podremos seguir fingiendo por mucho tiempo, si Candy sigue enferme en el próximo Quinto Domingo empezará a sospechar y a la tercera irá a verla al colegio para asegurarse de que sea cierto. ¿Qué pasará entonces, Archie, como se entere de lo que sucedió? -concluyó Stear preocupado.

- No lo sé, Stear, pero debemos pensar en algo pronto. La tía abuela no puede cancelar la adopción de Candy -afirmó Archie.

**ooo**

- ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!? -vociferó Eliza. El pobre Neil había tenido que aguantar su reprimenda durante media hora, y eso que aún no terminaba.

- Ya te lo dije: no sabía como decírtelo -dijo Neil asustado.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hasta que se salió con la suya, esa huérfana muerta de hambre! -gritaba Eliza, cada vez más enojada. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Su plan no había funcionado! Bueno, en parte si, y Candy había sido expulsada del San Pablo. ¡Pero Terry se había ido con ella! ¡Simplemente no podía creerlo! ¿Cómo fue que lo hizo? Bueno, seguro que había seducido a Terry y lo había obligado a fugarse con ella, y ahora por culpabilidad Terry se casaría con Candy. Y eso era, al menos para Eliza, una calamidad. Cuando de repente una idea iluminó su mente: ¡claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Si la tía abuela Elroy se enteraba de que Candy se había fugado, seguramente cancelaría su adopción. Por eso Stear y Archie trataban de mantenerlos alejados de ella, no para que le dijeran que la habían expulsado del colegio, sino para que Neil no le dijera que se había fugado con Terry.

- Pero yo misma me encargaré de darle a la tía abuela Elroy la buena noticia -pensó sonriendo maliciosamente, al tiempo que se dirigía a la mansión, en compañía de Neil.

**ooo**

- ¿Candy?

Ella se volvió al escuchar su nombre. Eleanor estaba de pie en el umbral, sonriente, y a juzgar por como iba vestida pensaba ir a algún lugar hoy.

- Dime, Eleanor -dijo Candy sonriendo.

- Puesto que el único vestido que has traído contigo es ese vestido de algodón blanco, y por no mencionar la bata de seda azul que te dieron en el barco, me parece que lo mejor sería que fuéramos a comprarte ropa nueva. La necesitarás.

- Oh, no, señora Baker. Me las arreglaré con estos vestidos, no hace falta que usted use su dinero por mi -dijo Candy, sonrojada. Era verdad: no podía permitir que Eleanor gastase en ella su dinero. Ya se las arreglaría con su vestido pero, por ahora, no podía permitir que Eleanor gastase en ella todas sus cosas.

- ¡Oh, nada de negativas por tu parte, Candy! Y llámame Eleanor, después de todo dentro de poco seremos familia -Candy se ruborizó al escucharla, pero sonrió tímidamente.

- Pero yo... Eleanor... -empezó a decir, pero Eleanor la interrumpió con un resuelto:

- Nada de eso. Eres la prometida de mi único hijo, y ustedes serán muy felices juntos. Pero necesitas ropa, Candy, no puedes usar lo mismo todos los días. Además, ¿qué harás cuando el vestido se ensucie? Necesitarás uno nuevo.

- Bueno, yo... -dijo Candy, pensativa. Eleanor en cierta forma tenía razón: cuando ya no pudiese usar el vestido, ¿que llevaría puesto? Con un suspiro de resignación, Candy finalmente aceptó. Los ojos de Eleanor se iluminaron y ordenó a Candy (quien todavía llevaba puesta su bata) que se pusiera el vestido y la viera abajo en cinco minutos. Candy obedeció, no con mucho entusiasmo, y bajó las escaleras.

- ¿Dónde está Terry? -preguntó al bajar.

- Él está fuera. Le he recomendado unas excelentes compañías teatrales y él ha salido a verlas. Dice que como quiere casarse contigo lo más pronto posible, lo mejor será establecerse pronto -Candy sonrió radiante al escuchar hablar a Eleanor. Terry buscaba trabajo por ella, porque quería mantenerla. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, pero se sentía muy feliz. Eleanor y Candy salieron juntas rumbo al centro comercial. Eleanor siempre tuvo muy buen gusto para la moda, por lo que a Candy no le extrañó que eligiera siempre los más hermosos vestidos para ella. Pero Candy seguía un tanto ausente, ausente y emocionada. Finalmente terminaron las compras (varias horas después) y regresaron a la mansión Baker entre bromas y risas.

**ooo**

Eliza abrió la puerta que daba al despacho de la tía. Era un lugar muy amplio y limpio, que tenía mucho que ver con el carácter extremadamente pulcro y frívolo de la anciana señora. Tal y como esperaba, la tía abuela se encontraba sentada allí, detrás de su escritorio, con la vista fija en sus papeles. Eliza permaneció de pie en el umbral, trazando los últimos detalles de su maquiavélico plan (por no llamarlo de otra manera), cuando la tía abuela se percató de su presencia.

- ¿Sucede algo, querida? -preguntó, extrañada ante la mirada que Eliza le dirigió.

- Si, tía abuela, creo que usted tendrá mucho interés en la noticia que estoy a punto de darle... -empezó a decir ella, pero la tía abuela Elroy se sobresaltó de repente y dijo a Eliza, muy atareada:

- Eliza, ¿podrías reunir a los chicos? Tengo que avisarles de... de algo -dijo la tía abuela. Eliza asintió, sintiéndose un poco extrañada al escucharla. Se marchó, y al poco tiempo entraron en tropel todos y cada uno de los Andley. Finalmente todos se reunieron en el despacho de la tía abuela Elroy. Ella parecía un poco preocupada, pero finalmente dijo, con voz seria:

- Chicos, quiero presentarles a alguien... Ella es muy especial, como podrán ver... -dicho esto abrió la puerta y todos ahogaron un grito de asombro. Y es que por la puerta apareció una hermosa mujer joven, de largos cabellos dorados imposiblemente rizados, ojos muy azules, nariz y boca perfectas, pecas repartidas por todo el rostro y una amplia sonrisa que solo habían visto en una persona-. Ella es Laurel... la... la hermana pequeña del tío abuelo William.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Los dejé en suspenso, ¿verdad? Soy mala. Ok no xD. Trataré de publicar el siguiente capítulo cuando pueda, para no dejarlos con la duda ;) Para darles una pista acerca del papel de Laurel en la trama, me limitaré a avisarles que será un personaje muy importante más adelante en la historia. En fin, eso es todo ;) ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero créanme que últimamente me está fallando la imaginación. Además, he decidido cambiar el nombre de Laurel a Elizabeth. Más bonito, ¿verdad? xD. Quiero agradecer, además, a todas las usuarias que hayan publicado en el capítulo anterior y que más abajo diré. ¡Gracias, sus reviews me alegran el día! Ojalá y les guste este capítulo, de todo corazón. ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

**Summary: Continuación del minific "Siempre a tu lado". Una verdad que parecía una mentira. Una boda que marcará el inicio de un nuevo camino. Un nacimiento que cambiará la vida de más de uno. Candy y Terry estarán juntos y esta vez, ya nada ni nadie podrá separarlos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Bajo el paraguas**

El amor es algo inesperado. Llega cuando menos te lo planteas, y una vez que aparece ya no hay forma de sacártelo de la cabeza. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, un leve fogonazo y un par de preciosos ojos verdes la hacían volver a abrirlos rápidamente. ¿Por qué no conseguía sacárselo de la cabeza? Eso era lo que ella deseaba saber. ¿Lo extrañaba ahora? Simplemente no lo sabía. Había llegado a América solo para huir de su recuerdo. Pero la tía le dijo que la familia estaba celebrando algo muy importante y ella, una bastarda, no podía participar. Y ser vio obligada a regresar a Londres, pero luego se marchó a Francia con la esperanza de huir de él. Pero no lo había conseguido. Seguía pensando en él, anhelando sentir su cálido aliento contra su pelo. Si tan sólo no le hubiera ocultado el mayor secreto que había guardado toda su vida, si tan solo no hubiera escuchado a su tía...

- ¿Tía Lizzie?

Ella se sobresaltó y se giró de golpe, hasta casi hacerse daño. Archivald, uno de los chicos del día anterior, estaba de pie frente a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella tímidamente.

- La tía abuela me dijo que te avisara que la cena está lista -tartamudeó él. Lizzie no entendía porque la miraba de forma tan rara.

- De acuerdo, enseguida bajo -afirmó ella. Archivald asintió, tragó saliva y se retiró de la habitación. Lizzie suspiró, al tiempo que extraía un collar del interior de su vestido y, dentro de éste, el retrato de un hombre joven, de espeso cabello negro y ojos verdes, que miraba fijamente desde el interior. Las palabras de él retumbaban en sus oídos... _"Te amo, Lizzie. Hemos estado solos durante tanto tiempo... Sólo somos unos niños, pero sé que te amo y que quiero estar a tu lado por siempre. Quédate siempre conmigo..."_

Lizzie enterró la cara entre sus manos y volvió a llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? Suspiró. Su más grande sueño era reencontrarse con él, poder volver a ser ella misma a su lado, dejar de sentirse sola... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Con un nuevo suspiro de dolor, Lizzie se levantó, se arregló la falda del vestido y salió de la habitación. Tenía que enfrentar la verdad de una sola vez. Tenía que hacerlo. Lizzie salió de la habitación, con la certeza de que el capítulo más importante de su vida acababa de comenzar.

**ooo**

Terry miró sus botas, cubiertas de barro. Había empezado a llover y ya era la decimoquinta vez que había rogado una sola oportunidad en esa estúpida compañía, pero lo habían rechazado. Terry suspiró y se encaminó, desanimado, hasta la mansión Baker. Sentía las frías gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre él pero... ¿Qué le importaba aquello? Si cogía una pulmonía, seguramente le importaría un bledo. ¿Cómo podría casarse con Candy si no tenía ningún centavo? Terry suspiró, sintiéndose tremendamente solitario. Sin embargo, de repente, un fogonazo de esperanza cruzó por su mente. Y, no podiendo esperar más, corrió en dirección a una tienda cercana.

- ¿Desea usted algo, caballero? -preguntó un hombre bajito y calvo mirándolo con curiosidad. Terry no contestó de inmediato. Seguía mirando fijamente el anillo más hermoso que uno pudiera imaginar, de oro con un diamante incrustado.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta este anillo? -preguntó, seguro de que el diminuto anillo cabría perfectamente en el delicado dedo índice de Candy.

- ¡Ah! No me diga usted que piensa proponerle matrimonio a alguien -observó el hombrecillo, entusiasmado.

- Pues vaya que pienso hacerlo -afirmó Terry, sonriente.

- Vaya, los jóvenes de hoy en día. Usted no puede tener más de dieciocho años y ya piensa en matrimonio. Me imagino que deberá quererla mucho -Terry sólo asintió a las palabras dichas. El hombre sonrió, y tomando la cajita dijo amablemente:

- Bueno, pues usted me ha caído muy bien y me imagino que a su novia le gustará mucho el anillo. Por tanto le haré un descuento. Hoy estamos de rebajas, el anillo oficialmente cuesta quinientos dólares, pero lo hemos rebajado a doscientos. Aunque, tratándose de usted, le propongo rebajarlo a ciento cincuenta. ¿Qué le parece?

Terry se quedó pensativo por un momento. Aún cuando el anillo sonaba barato, Terry sólo disponía de unos sesenta o setenta dólares que le dio Eleanor para comprar el almuerzo, porque iba a estar mucho tiempo fuera y la comida era barata. Estaba hambriento, sin embargo, Terry sabía que Candy valía eso y mucho más. El vendedor pareció percatarse de su reflexión interna, por lo que le dijo amablemente:

- Si quiere usted, señor, puede pagarme con el dinero que disponga y mañana me paga el resto. ¿Le parece bien?

- ¿En verdad podría hacer eso? -preguntó Terry, incrédulo. Él era orgulloso por naturaleza y no podía evitar pensar que aquel hombre se estaba comportando de una manera demasiado amable.

- Por supuesto -asintió él.

- ¡Muchas gracias! -exclamó Terry, sonriendo radiante, al tiempo que le entregaba los setenta dólares. El vendedor los tomó y le preguntó a Terry si quería que lo envolviera, a lo cual Terry se negó, pues quería que Candy lo viera tal y como era.

- Ésta lluvia el horrible -murmuró, saliendo aire helado de aquella lluvia. Alzándose el cuello de la capa que llevaba hasta cubrirse bien la mitad del rostro, salió, sintiéndose muy feliz por como estaban resultando las cosas. Siguió avanzando y no paró, hasta que vio a lo lejos una sombra conocida. Al principio desconfío si ir o no hacia ella, pero antes de que se decidiera por una cosa o la otra se encontró cara a cara con esa persona. Terry abrió mucho los ojos al verla.

- ¿¡Candy!?

**ooo**

- ¿Dónde está Terry? -preguntó Candy, bajando las escaleras con su nuevo vestido amarillo.

- Sigue fuera, buscando trabajo -suspiró Eleanor, mirando los preocupación las finas gotas de lluvia que salpicaban contra la ventana.

- ¡Pero está lloviendo! -exclamó Candy.

- Ya sabes como es Terry, no le importará la lluvia y menos si le coge una pulmonía si consigue un trabajo para mantenerte -dijo Eleanor, cabeceando apesadumbrada.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que Candy cogía un paraguas del montón, se cubría bien con hombros con una capucha.

- ¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Eleanor.

- A buscar a Terry -dijo Candy, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Eleanor quiso protestar, pero Candy la cortó diciendo:

- Eleanor, está oscureciendo por ratos y Terry no ha regresado. Además se ha desatado a lluvia y pienso que lo mejor será que vaya a buscarlo.

Ante semejante argumento Eleanor no tuvo objeción, y finalmente Candy salió al frío de la noche, con el paraguas firmemente sujeto en una mano y la capucha ondeando a su espalda. A pesar de la oscuridad que la rodeaba, Candy podía ver perfectamente su agudizaba un poco la vista. Estuvo varios minutos andando por las estrechas calles, pensando en la gripe que le daría al día siguiente. Pero por Terry valía todo aquello y mucho más. Siguió avanzando por la calle, sintiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Tal vez exageró un poco con salir a buscarlo, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada. Lo quería tanto... Sus reflexiones internas fueron de repente interrumpidas al ver una sombra en la lejanía. Candy aceleró el paso. Esa sombra sólo podía ser de alguien, la reconocía muy bien. Sus sospechas se confirmaron antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, pues al instante se encontró cara a cara con Terry. Él gritó su nombre y Candy se ruborizó.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -preguntó él, sorprendido.

- Vine a buscarte. Estaba lloviendo, estaba oscuro y Eleanor y yo estábamos tan preocupadas que no pude evitar salir a llevarte de vuelta a casa. Yo... lo siento -tartamudeó Candy.

Terry se sorprendió al ver a Candy a punto de llorar, la abrazó. Sentir el calor del cuerpo querido provocó en Candy la dulce sensación de hogar que solo experimentaba cuando Terry estaba con ella. Él miró fijamente su rostro, con esa expresión dulce que solo aparecía hacia ella, y Terry sonrió mientras Candy los cubría a ambos con el paraguas. Terry sintió ganas enormes de besarla, de sentir el calor de sus labios contra los de él, pero no lo hizo. Lentamente, metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negra. Al percatarse del movimiento Candy no dijo nada, se limitó a abrir mucho los ojos y se ruborizó tiernamente.

- Candy -empezó a decir Terry lentamente-, desde el primer momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron aquella noche de Año Nuevo en el Mauritania, supe que tú y solo tú serías la única mujer capaz de llenar ese vacío que en aquellos momentos había en mi corazón. Me sentía solo, triste y desdichado en ese momento. No tenía ganas de vivir, creía que todo para mi estaba completamente perdido, que estaba condenado a vivir una vida llena de sufrimiento. Tú le devolviste la alegría, la paz y la esperanza a mi vida, y sin ti ya no puedo estar vivo. Te necesito tanto como el aire que respiro y te amo tanto como el Inventor ama construir cosas y el Elegante ama su reflejo en el espejo -Candy rió un poco ante eso último-. Te amo, Candy, eso es todo lo que sé, y sé que aún tienes tanto que atender antes que estar preparada que estoy dispuesto a esperar pacientemente a que tú estés a mi lado.

- Terry -dijo Candy, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de alegría.

- Candy, te amo y solo eso sé, sin ti no soy nada y jamás podré amar a nadie como te amo a ti -dijo Terry, mostrando al fin la cajita y abriéndola a tiempo que decía tiernamente:

- Candy, sé que yo nunca podré ofrecerte todo lo que te mereces o por ahora solo puedo darte mi miserable persona, pero te amo y te necesito a mi lado por siempre. Candý, has dicho que me amabas desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Podrían tus palabras darme tu promesa de matrimonio? ¿Me concederías ese honor?

Candy se quedó paralizada. Naturalmente que Terry no se arrodilló, pues el barro llenaba el suelo y era de la escasa ropa que tenía. Por ello se limitó a mirarla con tanta ternura que Candy se percató del calor que había surgido en sus mejillas. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de agua lentamente, una sonrisa radiante adornó el dulce rostro de Candy al tiempo que miraba a Terry con todo el amor que le profesaba y murmuraba tiernamente:

- Si, Terry -a la vez que enterraba la cara en su pecho. Terry sintió una repentina felicidad corriendo por cada uno de sus poros y, estrechando persuasivamente la manecita que Candy que reposaba en su hombro, dijo con la mayor ternura:

- No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras, tarzán pecosa.

- Yo también estoy feliz, soy muy feliz, Terry -dijo Candy con sinceridad, al tiempo que se separaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas con la muñeca, sonriente. Terry tomó delicadamente su mano y deslizó el anillo por su dedo con ternura. Luego se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Aquel beso fue diferente a otros, éste estaba plagado de felicidad, de alegría por poder estar juntos. El hermoso anillo relucía en el dedo de Candy, pero no era nada comparado con las brillantes sonrisas que adornaban ambos rostros. Terry unió sus manos con las de Candy, y ambos quedaron gratamente sorprendidos al ver lo bien que encajaban.

- Es como si hubieran estado hechas para estar juntas -murmuró Candy, sonriente. Terry le ofreció su brazo y ambos, riendo, bromeando y empujándose de vez en cuando, se encaminaron hacia la mansión Baker. Eleanor, desde lejos, los miraba, pensando entusiasmada:

"¡Así que de eso se trataba todo! ¡Cielo santo, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado!", mientras subía corriendo la escalera para hacerse la dormida y darle a la enamorada pareja un tiempo para disfrutar a juntos solas.

**ooo**

- Señorita Annie Britter.

Annie se sobresaltó. Era un nuevo día en el San Pablo y, después de un Quinto Domingo bastante desagradable, Annie, Patty, Stear y Archie, Neil y Eliza volvieron finalmente al colegio. Aquella mañana, durante el desayuno, la Hermana Gray estaba repartiendo la correspondencia particular de cada alumno. Annie había estado hablando por lo bajo con Patty, pero se acercó y tomó los dos sobres que le ofrecía la Hermana Gray. Al ver que eran dos, Annie se sorprendió. Normalmente ella solo recibía uno, de parte de sus padres, pero aquella mañana eran dos y le interesaba saber de quien era. Patty, como siempre, recibió una carta de su abuela Martha, y luego ambas amigas se dirigieron a la sala de descanso para encontrarse con Stear y Archie.

Los encontraron allí, tal como había quedado el día anterior, después de misa. Las muchachas se sentaron junto a los muchachos. Cada uno se dispuso a leer su correspondencia, pero una exclamación ahogada procedente de Annie al leer la segunda carta (después de la de sus padres) hizo que todos se giraran.

- ¿Qué pasa, Annie? -preguntó Archie, extrañado.

Ella no contestó de inmediato. Se limitó a mirar fijamente la carta, con aspecto de asustada y muy pálida.

- ¡Annie! ¿Qué pasa? -reclamó Stear, preocupado.

- Es... es de Candy -susurró Annie.

- ¿¡Qué!?

Ellos no lo gritaron, pero si se escuchó por algunos alumnos que pasaban cerca (quienes les lanzaron miradas de reproche), pero a ellas les importó un rábano. Se abalanzaron sobre Annie, apremiándola a que leyese en voz alta la carta, ella comprendió sus miradas y, asintiendo, tragó saliva y empezó a leer la sorprendente carta, llegada desde América, escrita de puño y letra por una muchacha pecosa que tantas cosas tenía que contar que gastó en ellos muchas páginas.

* * *

**Chan chan chan! Wow, que cursi me salió esto xD. Y no sabrán que dice la carta hasta el próximo cap. Soy mala (?) ok no xD. En fin, me gustaría agradecer a gadamigrandchest, Guest, Carito, Ana, ccc, LizCarter y raqhu por sus reviews. ¡Me alegran el día, chicas! El próximo capítulo será de varias cartas y una sorpresita que les tengo preparada, una pista: está relacionada con Lizzie. Ok, creo que no puedo decir más. xD. ¡Nos vemoa en el próximo cap!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok... No les prometo nada, xD. Y con eso me refiero a que... ¡SE ACERCA LA PARTE HOT! Cuando pueda publicaré el próximo capítulo, pero les prometo, no, es más, les juro que pase lo que pase no dejaré de escribir esta historia ;) Y aquí al fin aparecerá alguien que sé que a muchas las matará de curiosidad... Ya verán :D!**

**Summary: ****Continuación del minific "Siempre a tu lado". Una verdad que parecía una mentira. Una boda que marcará el inicio de un nuevo camino. Un nacimiento que cambiará la vida de más de uno. Candy y Terry estarán juntos y esta vez, ya nada ni nadie podrá separarlos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**La boda**

El barco llegaba a Chicago. Estaban cerca, tan cerca... Y no podía verla. Quería hacerlo. Recordaba todo de ella: su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello rubio... Todo. La extrañaba demasiado, la necesitaba. Quería tenerla junto a él por siempre. Suspiró, a sabiendas de que su sueño nunca se cumpliría mientras Elroy Andley viviera, tomó su maleta y se dirigió hacia el hotel donde se hospedaría...

**ooo**

Candy vio por décima vez aquella mañana el hermoso anillo que descansaba en su dedo, con expresión pensativa. Nunca antes pensó sentirse tan feliz, pero aun así... Terry había salido nuevamente a pagar el anillo, y como Eleanor había ido de compras y ella había rechazado su invitación se había quedado sola. Estaba aburrida, muerta de aburrimiento, mejor dicho. Quería tener a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, y Candy no pudo evitar pensar lo que pasaría cuando se casara con Terry...

"Tendremos hijos, y ya no estaré más sola", pensó, sonrojándose. Aquella idea le parecía de súbito maravillosa. Al pensar en aquello, su sonrojo aumentó aún más, si eso era posible. Y no pudo evitar emocionarse. Volvió a mirar su anillo, mientras se preguntaba que estarían haciendo sus primos en Europa. Seguramente aguantando a Neil y Eliza quienes, ahora que ella ya no estaba, necesitaban a alguien a quien hacer sus maliciosas travesuras. Candy en verdad lo lamentaba mucho por ellos. Echaba de menos a Terry, sin duda. Y también a Eleanor. Durante su estadía en Nueva York se había acostumbrado tanto a sus compañías, que los extrañaba cuando estaban lejos. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que sus ojos se iluminasen y aun más cuando Terry apareció en el umbral.

—¿Has tenido suerte? —fue la pregunta inmediata, al notar su expresión melancólica y cansada.

—No —contestó él, negando con la cabeza al tiempo que se sentaba frente a Candy—. Nadie me da una oportunidad. Ojalá conociera a alguien aquí, que tuviera al menos una compañía principiante, pero no conozco a nadie salvo a mi madre, y nunca le hablaría de esto porque querrá ayudarme... —Terry suspiró mientras Candy lo veía tiernamente. En verdad, Terry lucía tan apuesto como de costumbre, con su capucha cubriéndole casi toda la cara.

—¿Qué ves, pecosa? ¡Ah, ya sé! Soy tan hermoso que no puedes parar de mirarme —dijo Terry pícaramente.

—¡Uy, Terry, tú nunca cambiarás! —exclamó Candy enojada. "Pero así te quiero, aunque ni de chiste te lo voy a decir, que lo único que lograré será subir tu ego", pensó divertida.

De repente Terry se levantó y la besó. Y, obviamente, Candy correspondió al beso gustosa. Sin embargo, se separaron antes de lo que en realidad quisieran y Terry susurró nerviosamente:

—Candy, yo... No puedo contenerme. Soy solo un hombre, Candy... Te necesito a mi lado, pero no así, como estamos ahora —añadió al ver que Candy abría la boca, confundida—. Yo me refería a... a una manera más íntima.

Entonces Candy comprendió lo que Terry quería decir y se sonrojó. Sin embargo, aquella idea no le desagradaba del todo.

—Qué te parece si... ¿Lo intentamos? —musitó.

—No Candy —dijo Terry, negando con la cabeza—. No podemos hacerlo así. Quiero que tu primera vez sea especial, con todas las cosas típicas de la Noche de Bodas. No una simple cama...

—No me importa en donde lo hagamos, siempre que sea contigo —murmuró ella. Terry la miró atentamente y entonces dijo:

—Candy... yo... Solo hay una solución para todo esto.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó ella, abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

—Casémonos —dijo Terry sin rodeos.

—¿Qué? —tartamudeó Candy, sin poder creer lo que le había dicho Terry.

—Ya lo he dicho. Casémonos. Solo así podríamos pasar la noche juntos. Y el resto de las noches de nuestras vidas.

Hablaba Terry con tanta pasión, que Candy no pudo negarse a escucharlo atentamente, sin poder creer lo que Terry le decía. Porque, a pesar de que la idea de ser la señora de Grandchester aquel mismo día la emocionaba mucho, había ciertos detalles no previstos por Terry.

—Pero Terry... No tengo el vestido apropiado, ni hay tiempo para que me peine, ni me maquille, ni flores para la novia, ni testigos, ni cena, ni frutas, ni vals... Y necesitamos una licencia especial, más que nada.

Terry sonrió, al tiempo que contestaba a todas y cada una de las preguntas de Candy.

—Ponte ese lindo vestido de muselina blanca que te compró mi madre. Es sencillo y hermoso... Recuerda que ella tiene muy buen gusto para la moda. Pídele a ella que te recoja el cabello, no necesitas maquillaje para lucir hermosa después de todo, compraremos un hermoso ramos de paso, Eleanor será el testigo, y no necesitaremos nada más para casarnos. Mi madre tiene muchos conocidos, uno de ellos debe ser sacerdote, y estoy segura de que aceptará casarnos.

—Terry... —susurró Candy, embellecida por la ternura de Terry, mientras se reprochaba mentalmente por aquellas superficiales preocupaciones. Pero Terry la comprendió y dijo, al tiempo que besaba su frente:

—¿Qué dices, Candy? ¿Aceptas? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo hoy, y entregarme todo?

Candy alzó los ojos y dijo, pareciendo a Terry aún más bella que antes:

—Por ti daría todo, pero... ¿qué podría darte, si todo lo que poseo, es tuyo? Si quiero, Terry. Acepto. Acepto casarme contigo hoy.

**ooo**

—¿Señorita Andley?

—Dime, James.

Lizzie estaba de pie, frente a la ventana de su habitación, aspirando el fragante aroma de las rosas que florecían cerca del jardín. Sus predilectas eran las hermosas rosas blancas de dulce aroma, pero hasta la tía abuela Elroy no tenía permitido tocarlas. Eran un recuerdo de un sobrino suyo, que falleció hacia unos pocos años. Cuando la tía abuela le dijo que el chico fallecido no era otro que Anthony, el dulce y delicado Anthony, el único recuerdo de su querida Rosemary, Lizzie se había echado a llorar. Lo amaba muchísimo.

—Ha llegado una carta para usted —dijo el mayordomo, tendiendo un sobre.

—Gracias, James. Puedes retirarte —dijo Lizzie. James inclinó la cabeza y se marchó al tiempo que Lizzie abría la carta con curiosidad, preguntándose de quien sería. Pero al abrir la carta y reconocer la letra, empalideció. Solo alguien podía tenerla. Lizzie apretaba con fuerza la carta, llena de miedo. Pues la carta rezaba:

_Desearía que fueses lo primero que viera al despertar y lo último que viera al dormir, pero la distancia nos separa, y me tengo que conformar con que seas lo primero que vea al dormirme y lo último que vea antes de despertarme._

_J.B._

Lizzie suspiró mientras observaba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la bella caligrafía. Por supuesto que reconocía esa letra. Era inigualable. Ella la había visto cientos de veces antes de comenzar el capítulo más amargo de su existencia. J.B. Jack Brooke.

**ooo**

—¿¡Que quieren hacer qué!?

El grito de Eleanor fue tan potente que Candy y Terry estaban seguros de que se había oído hasta en los edificios colindantes. Pero Terry no se dejaba intimidar, ni siquiera por su propia madre.

—Lo que oíste, mamá —dijo con firmeza—. Candy y yo no podemos esperar. Necesitamos casarnos lo antes posible y mientras más pronto sea, mejor. Dime, ¿conoces a alguien que pueda concedernos una licencia especial?

—Pero Terry... —tartamudeó Eleanor—, ¡no pueden casarse así como así! Candy merece tener una boda de ensueño, justo como yo la estoy planeando. No hay necesidad de una ceremonia tan apresurada.

—No, madre, si hay necesidad, porque Candy y yo no podemos estar más el uno sin el otro —dijo Terry con seriedad. Eleanor lo miró fijamente. Su hijo lucía tan enamorado... Justo como ella tiempo atrás, cuando sus padres se opusieron a que se casara con Richard, asegurando que le rompería el corazón. Eleanor sintió un pinchazo de dolor al recordar el nombre de Richard pero, como buena actriz que era, supo disimularlo muy bien y finalmente dijo resignada:

—Ustedes no piensan desisitir y, no importa lo que diga, seguirán firmes, ¿verdad?

—En efecto, madre —dijo Terry, mientras Candy y él sonreían. Ella suspiró resignada.

—Llamaré a Rob... —musitó, pero la enamorada pareja no alcanzó a escuchar más, pues Eleanor ya se había marchado. Durante diez minutos que parecieron interminables para ambos, Eleanor volvió a aparecer en la sala, con una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

—Nos espera —anunció las palabras esperadas. Y los futuros novios no necesitaron escuchar nada más.

**ooo**

Robert Miller fue un joven intrépido cuando niño. Siempre tuvo buenas intenciones, pero le resultaba imposible estarse quieto en un solo lugar. Conforme fue creciendo, fue alabando más y más a Dios por todas las cosas buenas que la vida le brindaba. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, decidió consagrar su vida a Dios y nunca casarse. Por esa razón fundó una pequeña capilla, adonde las parejas de enamorados acudían siempre para buscar consuelo en sus vidas o, en caso de estar muy enamorados, casarse. Tal y como Candy Andley y Terry Grandchester aquel día. Eleanor conocía al Padre Miller porque era un buen amigo de sus padres, y él la apreciaba bastante. Y no dudó en acceder al escuchar su petición.

En la hermosa iglesia del Padre Miller, con las paredes pintadas de azul cielo, Jesús Crucificado alzando en sus cabezas, con la cabeza coronada por espinas, numerosas macetas de fragantes flores y la imagen de María Santísima detrás del buen sacerdote, Candice y Terrence contrajeron matrimonio aquella noche de otoño. No hubo otro testigo más que Eleanor Baker. no hubo pastel, ni cosas lujosas, ni cena, ni enormes ramos, de hecho, las rosas blancas que Candy llevaba entre las manos solo era un ramillete, y el vestido tampoco era elegante, pero la verdad era que, a pesar de estas pequeñas deficiencias, el padre Miller nunca en su vida había visto, ni vería, unos novios más hermosos que los que se desposaban aquella noche.

Las sencillas alianzas de oro que Terry compró eran más que suficientes para adornar los largos y delicados dedos femeninos, y sobra decir que las lágrimas surgieron de los ojos verdiazules de Eleanor, tan parecidos a los de su hijo, cuando el sacerdote anunció:

—Terrence Graham Grandchester Baker, ¿aceptas a Candice White Andley como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Si —dijo Terry, mirando a Candy con tanto amor que nadie dudaría de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Candice White Andley, ¿aceptas a Terrence Graham Grandchester Baker como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Si —dijo, apenas, Candy, mirando a Terry mientras sonreía dulcemente. Eleanor se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—Por el poder que Dios me confiere, yo los declaro ahora marido y mujer. Puede usted besar a su esposa, señor Grandchester —dijo el Padre Miller, sonriendo dulcemente. Terry se inclinó y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la ahora señora Grandchester, y finalmente la ceremonia se dio por concluida. Obviamente, Eleanor se apresuró a ir a felicitar a los novios quienes, como Luna de Miel, no hicieron otra cosa que caminar solos hacia el hotel que Eleanor les había reservado.

**ooo**

La familia Wilson era propietaria de un sencillo, pero cómodo y encantador hotel. Fue ese el lugar que Eleanor había reservado para los novios. Candy y Terry estaban a la vez nerviosos y emocionados, pues ambos sabían ya lo que pasaba en la noche de bodas. Eran aún inexpertos, pero eran jóvenes y estaban enamorados, de tal modo que para ellos no importaba su inexperiencia. La habitación era amplia y confortable. Una cama matrimonial, cubierta con pétalos de rosas, rodeadas por velas aromáticas y adornada con champagne, sería el lugar en el que empezaría el ritual. Candy y Terry permanecieron de pie frente a la cama, demasiado nerviosos para continuar.

—Candy —murmuró Terry, alzando el rostro sonrojado de ella, que había desviado hasta el suelo—, mi vida no tenía sentido hasta que llegaste tú, el amor que me da todas las fuerzas que necesito para poder seguir adelante. Te amo, mi amor, más que a nada en este mundo.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas y susurró:

—Yo también te amo, Terry. Y deseo demostrártelo, con todo mi corazón —Aquellas fueron las palabras mágicas. Y el ritual comenzó. Lentamente, Terry empezó a besar de manera cada vez más apasionada mientras iba desabrochando su vestido. Finalmente, la suave muselina se deslizó por las largas y bien torneadas piernas y cayó a los pies de Candy. La muchacha estaba tan avergonzada que intentó cubrirse, pero Terry lo impidió, tomando sus manos mientras decía:

—No evites que te vea, Candy. Te amo... —mientras decía esto, miraba con ojos encendidos el cuerpo de Candy. Ella no se quedó atrás. Lentamente le quitó el chaleco y la camisa, al tiempo que pegaba su cuerpo con el de él. Terry la besó apasionadamente, y ambos cayeron en la cama. Candy se quitó los zapatos por si misma, mientras Terry sentía la mano de su esposa hurgando en su pantalón, en busca del cierre. Cuando lo encontró lo bajó, dejando a Terry solo en ropa interior. Terry gimió cuando sintió una de las manos de Candy entrar y rozar, apenas, su miembro. Entonces Terry sintió como ella lo acariciaba sin cesar, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el cabello. Al cabo de varios minutos (al fin y al cabo, tenían toda la noche para amarse), Terry decidió que llegaba su turno de torturar a Candy. Tomó su mano y la sacó de su ropa interior, Candy sonrió traviesamente mientras Terry, con los dientes, le desabrochaba el sostén mientras lentamente deslizaba su ropa interior. Candy gimió, mientras Terry, mirándola con deseo, llevó una de sus manos a sus pechos y los masajeó lentamente. Candy no dejaba de gemir. Terry soltó su cabello, mirándola con tanto amor que las lágrimas saltaron de su rostro.

Terry se inclinó entonces y mordisqueó su pezón, endurecido por él. Luego se dirigió al otro. Candy gemía sin cesar, mientras Terry deslizaba sus manos por su espalda con ternura y delicadeza, tanto que Candy nunca las sintió. Candy arañaba la espalda de Terry, mientras él la besaba sin cesar. Entonces, Candy sintió el endurecido miembro de Terry contra su entrepierna y lo oyó susurrar, con voz ronca y extremadamente seductora:

—¿Estás lista?

—S... si. ¡Si! —exclamó Candy. Entonces, rodeo con cuidado la cintura de Terry con sus piernas. Terry las tomó con delicadeza y, entonces, lo hizo. Lentamente, empezó a penetrarla, y Candy sintió un inmenso dolor, tanto que le saltaron las lágrimas. Sabía que la primera vez siempre dolía, pero no se imaginó que tanto. Terry le limpió las lágrimas con un beso y susurró:

—Mi amor, no llores, si quieres yo...

—No —lo interrumpió Candy—. Sigue.

Terry obedeció sin chistar. Poco a poco empezó a moverse dentro de ella, y Candy pasó del dolor al placer. Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más frenéticos y estrechos, y finalmente Terry se derrumbó encima de Candy, ambos agotados.

—Te amo, Candy —dijo él.

—Te amo, Terry —contestó ella.

* * *

**:O dios, esto es lo más pervertido que he escrito, xD. Perdonen que les resulte un poco corta y aburrida la escena de la noche de bodas, pero tenía prisa (son casi las diez, debo bañarme, beber y mañana debo levantarme a las 6:00 a.m.), y son aún muy inexperta en esos temas. En fin... ¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


End file.
